


Back to you

by SunshineReiji



Series: Tumblr drabbles [9]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, It's short but oh well, M/M, Mention of Death, Vampire AU, Victorian Era AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineReiji/pseuds/SunshineReiji
Summary: After thinking for decades that his beloved was dead, Ranmaru Kurosaki is reunited with them again.RanRei Vampire Victorian era AU
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Series: Tumblr drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459651
Kudos: 8





	Back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on Tumblr was :
> 
> Reuniting after spending an amount of time thinking someone was dead
> 
> Thank you @mikaze-shouta for asking for it !
> 
> Enjoy~

His beloved was dead.

He could not believe it.

His beloved was dead.

He had buried her just this morning. He had surrounded her with anemone flowers, her favourite.

His beloved was dead.

Ranmaru felt somehting break inside him. For a moment, he did not believe he was an un-dead. He could not believe it, because his heart had just stopped now.

It broke when his wife died.

His beautiful wife, his only true love.

Gone.

Ranmaru was not a vampire now. He was very human in his sorrow.

He knew the risks of marrying and loving a mortal, but the pain was something entirely else.

He would never be able to love someone else.

Decades passed. Centuries.

Ranmaru found his beloved again.He discovered that her soul had lived on, reincarnating itself throughout the ages. In men and women alike.

He waited for his beloved and tried to win them back. He always succeeded. They were always reunited. Never did his love remember the life before.And his beloved always died.

It was a never-ending cycle.

One day, he’ll make a vampire out of them.

He will.

Decades passed again and, for a long time, Ranmaru couldn’t find them. He started to believe that he had finally lost his love forever.

And then, a ball. A masquerade.

Scotland Yard Inspector Reiji Kotobuki appeared.

And Count Ranmaru Kurosaki recognised the soul.

His beleoved was here again.

His love was back.

And he was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

Grinning, he let the evening unfold.

This time, he’ll make him stay forever.


End file.
